


Friends are the New Family

by DaddyBuckyMuffin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky and Steve are retired and engaged, Fluff and Smut, Humor, I tried to make it funny, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha is pregnant, Pregnancy, She's a surrogate, sex happens, some emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyBuckyMuffin/pseuds/DaddyBuckyMuffin
Summary: Natasha is pregnant.  Bucky and Steve are letting her stay with them until she has the baby.  I just thought this would be cute.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 37





	Friends are the New Family

Bucky was tying his long hair into a messy bun in the mirror hanging in their hallway.

Steve was wiping down every surface in the kitchen of their shared townhouse in Manhattan.

“We already cleaned the kitchen last night after dinner.” said Bucky, examining his red henley shirt in the mirror.

“I know, but I just read that most germs in the home can start and spread in the kitchen. I just want to be careful.” said Steve over his shoulder as he wiped down their finished wood island with paper towels.

Bucky turned to him, “You’ve been reading that pregnancy book you got from Pepper, haven’t you? Steve, she is coming to stay to get AWAY from stress. She’s not going to like you coddling her.”

Steve threw away the paper towels and washed his hands in the sink. “I’m not going to coddle her. I just want to be prepared for making everything safe for her. She might go into labor right here in the house!”

“She most likely will, yeah.” laughed Bucky, “I thought that was the point of her coming, being in the city so that she was close to Hospitals and lamaze classes. That and Clint’s wife annoying the shit out of her.”

“It’s technically Laura’s baby.” said Steve, drying his hands, “I understand being a little too attentive with Natasha if she is carrying something so precious.”

Bucky stepped over to his man and put his hands on Steve’s shoulders, “You got to promise to stay calm and not act like them. Remember she used to work for the K.G.B. She’s a widow, Nat can handle a pregnancy.”

“If she stays with us I feel responsible for her. You know how I am.” smirked Steve.

Bucky nodded, “That I do. Just pretend she isn’t 7 months pregnant. Pretend she is just really fat.” 

With a laugh, Steve told him “That’s another thing. Don’t say that word or anything related to it around her. I read that pregnant women are already super sensitive and every little comment on their difference in appearance could set them off.”

“How much of that book did you read?” 

“I finished it last night.”

“You dope.” laughed Bucky, pulling him into an embrace. 

Steve’s blue button up plaid shirt seemed to deflate as he relaxed his shoulders and rested his forehead on Bucky’s shoulder.

“I felt I should read it. Can you even remember the last time we were around someone in her condition?” murmured Steve.

Bucky kissed his cheek, “You’re a good friend. We already moved our bedroom upstairs so she could stay down here. We stocked the fridge with ‘organic’ produce, and cleaned the house from top to tails. Now you’ve done your research. We’re nice and prepared.”

There was a knock at the door.

Steve let go of Bucky and ran out of the kitchen to the wide iron and wood front door.

Natasha stood there with a duffle bag over her shoulder in a long black suspender dress and a long sleeve red sweater that was pulled tight over her basketball-shaped belly. It had just started to turn into fall but it was still very cold out.

Her long red hair was swept back into a saggy black knit hat.

Steve immediately grabbed her bags gently, “Hey there.” 

Natasha’s cab driver was unloading 3 more bags from the car.

She smiled at him and looked over his shoulder, “Hey! I NEED to pee! I’ve been holding it through traffic on the bridge.”

Steve stepped aside and she waddled in the house past him. He and the cab driver gave each other a little amused glance. 

He slipped some cash into the Cabbie’s hand as the last suitcase was dropped on his stoop. “Was she alright?” asked Steve.

“Complained a lot about the temperature in the car and needing to use the bathroom every 10 minutes but otherwise, I’ve had worse.”

Steve nodded and began hauling the bags into the house. Bucky went out and grabbed the last of them. Officially she had 3 suitcases, a duffle bag and 4 small bags filled with toiletries and supplies for when she went into labor.

They moved everything against the wall in their guest bedroom (originally Bucky and Steve’s room) that sat at the end of their hallway. The bathroom was right across from it for easy access and they had a full bathroom attached to their new bedroom upstairs.

Natasha finally came out and walked into the living room where the boys were sitting on the couch waiting for her.

Steve noticed she walked a little smoother when she didn’t have a full bladder.

She tilted backward in front of their overstuffed chair and slid herself down until she was sitting.

“How was the trip from Iowa?” asked Bucky.

“Well, I flew private thanks to Tony.” she said, “For whatever reason, the turbulence was awful. I got sick through the entire 4 and a half hour flight. The stupid AI wouldn’t let me land until I got out of the bathroom and buckled up, so it took a little longer. The cab ride was alright though. It took another 45 minutes and I had to pee the entire time.”

Steve and Bucky stared at her blankly for a second. Before he could say something stupid, Steve was interrupted by his partner.

“I hate F.R.I.D.A.Y. too.” Bucky said, “I don’t like the idea of a robot doing everything either.”

“Right?” she agreed, rubbing her stomach, “At least I didn’t have to deal with flying through an airline.”

“All those germs and people.” said Steve with disgust.

“Thanks again for taking me in. I know it’s not ideal.” she said, smiling over at them and taking off her knit cap.

“Nat,” began Steve, a little humor in his voice, “you’ve literally saved my life more times than I can count. I would do anything for you.”

Bucky looked at the side of his face lovingly. He really was the nicest person in the world, wasn’t he?

“Thank you too, Bucky. I know you had to give up your room for me.” said Natasha.

His expression softened at her. “Of course. You’re talking to 2 retired super soldiers. We moved all that furniture upstairs in under 10 minutes.” Bucky said, putting his arm around Steve’s shoulders.

She let out one single laugh and sank deeper into the grey cushioned chair.

“Do you want anything to drink or eat?” asked Steve.

“No, I’m fine.” said Nat, letting her eyes wander around their living room. She scanned the framed pictures across their mantle and the little flat screen TV they had mounted above the fireplace. 

She had only been to their place a handful of times. It was nice to see it completely finished and decorated. (Although most of the rooms in their house looked like literal pages in a catalog for IKEA.)

“Is that the picture of us from your party?” she asked, pointing at the large picture of the Avengers in the middle of the mantle.

Steve huffed, “For the last time, it was not a party just because you got everyone together last minute. Which I told you not to.”

“But you got engaged! You have to celebrate that.” she smiled at him.

Bucky smiled a little too, “I still don’t understand why you act like you hated it. You had fun.”

Steve shrugged, “I did but...I didn’t want to make a big deal. That’s all.”

“You should make a big deal.” laughed Natasha, “You’re STILL engaged, may I remind you. You still haven’t announced a date. It’s been a year.”

“Thank you.” sneered Steve.

She rolled her eyes, “When you DO get married, even if you try to sneak it past me, I’m going to throw you a reception. You can’t stop me.”

“That’s the whole reason you GET married, from what I understand. A party with gifts!” said Bucky, nudging his fiance and making him snicker a little.

“Who would wear the dress?” teased Natasha, smiling.

Steve didn’t look amused, making Bucky full on laugh and answered “Obviously, him.”

Shoving his fiance playfully, Steve still didn’t say anything. He just shook his head, pretending to be annoyed.

“I’m pretty tired, actually. I know it’s only like what 4pm?” She looked at her thin gold watch.

“You can take a nap. We’ll be quiet and wake you up for dinner.” offered Bucky.

“Ooh, what’s for dinner?” she groaned excitedly, sitting forward a little.

“Chicken Marsala with brown rice.” answered Steve.

“Nice.” Natasha breathed, “Alright, I’ll go nap for an hour and just wake me when it’s ready. Somebody grab my hands.”

Steve immediately shot up and helped her stand slowly.

“Ugh.” she groaned, looking down.

“What?” asked Steve, sounding worried.

“My feet hurt. I’m going to take these shoes off immediately.” she said, letting go of his hands and walking toward the hall. She was wearing very comfy looking athletic shoes, he noticed.

Her feet must be swollen.

“Alright!” Steve said in a “farewell” tone. 

The two men watched an episode of a crime show they’d just discovered and Steve went to cook as soon as it was over.

When the smell of the chicken took over their kitchen, Natasha woke up and wandered in.

Bucky was sitting on a stool at the island. “Nice nap?” he asked.

Steve continued to saute mushrooms and chicken at the stove.

“Oh yeah.” she said, “That's a damn good bed.’

“Dinner’s about ready.” said Steve.

Natasha asked for some water, which Bucky fetched for her and helped her sit down at the round dining table in the corner of the room.

They had dinner, Natasha eating more than Steve had ever seen her consume before.

After, they had hot herbal tea and started a movie.

About halfway through that movie, Natasha had to rush to the bathroom and got sick.

They paused it and waited for her to return back to the couch. She sat next to Bucky while Steve was on the floor in front of him between his knees.

“You okay?” Bucky asked.

“You heard that huh?” she sighed, taking slow sips of her water bottle. She was kidding with a flat tone. 

There was nothing quiet about the way she threw up.

“Can I do anything?” asked Steve.

“Nah,” sighed Natasha, closing her eyes and breathing slowly, “unless you have some pepto.”

“We don’t actually. We can go to the store tomorrow if you want to.” Steve suggested. Bucky had his metal arm around Steve’s shoulders and the other hand was carding through his almost long blonde hair.

Finally opening her eyes and rubbing her large belly, she said “That would be nice. I noticed you have a nice stocked kitchen but I need snacks.” 

“Why, so you can throw ‘em back up?” laughed Bucky.

She smiled and shoved him, “I flew in a plane today, jerk. That’s probably why I got sick.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow, “Maybe. I thought morning sickness died down early in the pregnancy as well?”

“Well when you are pushing 37, the rules do not apply to you. I get sick randomly.” Natasha huffed.

“You’re 36?” acknowledged Bucky.

Steve looked over his shoulder at his fiance’ warningly, but was not noticed.

“I thought you were somewhere around...44.” Bucky said mischievously.

Natasha actually laughed out loud, then stopped and held her side. “Ooh, still nauseous. Don’t make me laugh.” 

“He didn’t mean that.” said Steve, glaring at Bucky.

“It’s fine.” smirked Natasha. 

“We get each other.” Bucky said, locking eyes with Nat. 

“You guys are my best friends for a reason.” she shrugged.

Steve turned to face Natasha completely and rested his hands under his head on Bucky’s thigh. “If we’re your best friends then how about you come visit us when you aren’t in need of a maternity house?”

“I know,” she groaned, sipping more water, “I promise as soon as I have my little niece or nephew here, I will try to make myself more available. I’m definitely not working for a while after childbirth. Maybe I could stay at Avenger’s base again or something.”

“Nonsense. You’re welcome as long as you want to stay.” said Steve.

“Right,” Bucky added, “you don’t have to get outta here as soon as the baby’s born. We don’t expect anything from you except cleaning up after yourself.”

Natasha smiled and hummed happily, “I appreciate that.”

“Do you still want to watch this movie? Or?” said Bucky, looking toward the TV still on pause.

Huffing, she said “I don’t know. I’m exhausted. Ya know, from all the puking? Might need to just get to bed.” Steve stood and helped her off the couch.

“Night prego. Wanna go shopping first thing tomorrow?” asked Bucky.

“Sure.” she said, smiling up at Steve and kissing his cheek. “Goodnight boys.” She waddled to the bathroom and then to her bedroom.

Bucky laid across the couch, his back against the arm rest and his hands folded behind his head.

Steve looked him over in his sweatpants and henley. A small smile played at his lips as he stood above him.

With a mischievous expression, Bucky asked “What?”

“Thinking about laying on top’a you.” said Steve gently.

Bucky opened both his skin and metal arms, “C’mere then.”

Steve slowly crawled over him on their deep couch. Their hips touched but he kept his arms on either side of him, hovering his torso.

Bucky’s arms slowly slid around his hips. Dipping his head down, Steve kissed gently across the stubble on his fiance’s chin.  
“Mmph.” groaned Bucky happily with his eyes closed.

“Ready for bed yet?” murmured Steve, continuing to kiss down to his neck.

“Bed? Yeah, all damn day. Sleep? No.”

Giving a small chuckle, Steve said “You deviant.”

“I’m sorry. I’m just used to being able to fuck you whenever and on whatever surface I want. Now I have to hold back. I got to get used to it.” Bucky said, grabbing Steve’s short blonde hair and encouraging him to keep kissing his neck.

He panted when Steve started to leave little bites.

Their hips seemed to grind together on their own accord.

When Steve felt himself harden, he pulled back from Bucky’s neck. Immediately his lips were pressed against his fiance’s.

“Buck,” murmured Steve, finally getting him to pull back, “let’s go to our room before we get carried away.”

Bucky chased his mouth and sat up as Steve sat back on his knees. “Why?”

“Nat will hear us.”

“So?” smirked Bucky.

“Come on.” Steve scoffed, pulling Bucky to stand and follow him up the stairs.

In their bedroom, Steve was pushed to his back on the bed. The lamp was turned on so their room had a soft glow. 

Bucky took off his shirt to reveal his chiseled chest.

Resting on his elbows, Steve said, “We can’t fuck. You know how noisey we get and we are right above her.” 

The brunette man dropped his pants and kept advancing on him. “What do you suggest then?” He stripped off Steve’s shirt for him and dipped his head down to start kissing his chest.

“Ungh” Steve moaned, tipping his head back. “I...don’t know. Just got to be quiet.”  
Bucky sucked at Steve’s left nipple quickly, then his right. He sat up on their king sized bed and ordered his love onto his hands and knees.

Carefully Bucky slipped his hands around his waist and pulled his pants and underwear off. He gripped Steve’s hips and gently ran his fingernails over his ass, getting a shiver out of him.

Bucky placed a few kisses on Steve’s lower back, then another, then another leading down.

The blonde man whimpered Bucky’s name.

“Gotta be quiet, babe.” reminded Bucky mockingly. He moved even lower and spread his lover’s ass apart. Bucky licked a wet path from Steve’s balls to his hole.

Steve was biting his own shirt bundled up in his hands, letting out a little squeak. 

Started to lick and suck Steve’s hole rhythmically, Bucky also started to jerk his cock at the same time.

That released more moans from Steve. He loved being over-stimulated like this. Bucky’s tongue and metal hand felt like fire and ice in the best way.

Steve couldn’t help but rock his hips into Bucky’s face. He started to sweat, feeling Bucky’s drool running down his legs and his stubble rubbing against the lower part of his ass.

“That good, baby?” whispered Bucky huskily.

“Fuck yeah.” hissed Steve.

He returned his tongue to his lover’s hole and began thrusting it in and out of him with ferocity.

Steve had to bury his face into the shirt in his hands to stifle the deep, usually loud sounds erupting from him.

Bucky jerked him faster, practically vibrating around his lover’s cock.

Not being able to hold back anymore, Steve’s cock jerked and he came all over Bucky’s hand with a soft long groan.

Bucky rushed up to get a towel from the laundry and wipe them both clean.

Still breathing heavy, Steve rolled onto his back. When the towel was tossed onto his naked stomach, he wiped himself clean.

“Didn’t seem to take long.” laughed Bucky, stepping into the adjoined bathroom to wash his face.

“Shut up.” said Steve softly, knowing his lover would still hear him.

When Bucky re-emerged, Steve had dropped to his knees in front of him in silence before hungrily pulling out the hard cock in front of him. Bucky had shut up officially.

Steve sucked his fiance quickly to completion, since he had been teasing himself for a while. The two of them took a shower, then brushed their teeth, and went to bed.

The next morning after breakfast, Natasha, Steve, and Bucky went off to the grocery store. 

It was the fancy organic market, (Natasha insisted) so they had to go a little farther away from home. 

Natasha pushed the basket while Steve followed next to her side. Bucky ran over to the plum display to fill his canvas bag.

They were all in their casual jackets and jeans, hoping to blend in.

As Natasha and Steve went down an aisle that was only occupied by an old lady pushing her own buggy, she asked Steve to grab cereal on the top shelf for her.

Natasha and the old lady made eye contact and smiled at each other pleasantly. The elder woman stared down at her big belly poking out under her jacket and gave her a nod. 

Steve placed the cereal in the basket before checking the piece of paper in Natasha’s hands containing her list of snacks. “I’ll get your cocoa mix. It’s with the coffee. No doubt Bucky’s there.” he said, walking away behind Natasha, “Meet you in the pasta aisle.”

“Get the marshmallows too.” she told him, Steve giving her a thumbs up and disappearing.

Natasha glanced at her list and kept walking slowly down the aisle, looking over shelves to see if anything jumped out at her.

“You’re absolutely glowing.” the old woman told her as she passed.

“Thank you.” she smiled in response, continuing to walk slowly.

The old lady went to the next aisle over and Bucky and Steve were there arguing about coffee.

Steve was still walking up to Bucky as he said “Don’t even think about it. You know there are 3 unopened, unground bags at home. You aren’t a dragon that lives on a hoard of coffee beans.”

“It smells so good though.” argued Bucky, “Fruity even.” He held the bag under Steve’s nose.

That got the old woman’s attention. She paused and stared at them strangely and pretended to be messing with her buttons on her pink sweater.

The two men were standing offly close together.

“Yeah?” asked Bucky, receiving an almost angry glare in return. Bucky pouted.

Steve groaned and grabbed the cocoa mix he needed, “I guess so. We could have some variety.”

“Spice of life.” smiled Bucky triumphantly, leaning in until Steve finally gave him a quick kiss. The two men then went to the next aisle together.

Natasha was in the snack area when the old lady that had given her a compliment suddenly came shuffling toward her around the corner.

“Ma’am? Ma’am!” said the grey haired old woman.

Natasha looked up from the chips, “Yes?”

“I’m so sorry, but there is something you must know.” she said, sounding concerned.

“What? Is something wrong?” Natasha’s widow instincts almost kicked in.

“I just have always said something when I see something and I feel that I must.” the woman told her.

Natasha nodded, “Alright.”

“It’s your husband!”

“My husband?”

“The tall blonde man? He...I think he might be…” the old woman stammered, “homosexual. I saw him kissing a brunette fellow a few aisles back! I’m so sorry. This must hurt more especially since you are expecting. I thought you should know.” she said, seeming very serious.

Natasha faked concern, “I see. Well thank you, Ma’am.”

The woman sighed and hesitated to touch Natasha’s shoulder, “Are you going to be okay?”

She took a deep breath and faked wiping away tears, “I think so. I just need to process and get my groceries right now. Be normal.”

“Stay strong.” said the old woman, “I’ll go before he comes back, in case he knows I saw him. Best wishes for you and your baby.” She hurried away, still pushing her basket.

Natasha couldn’t help but shake her head and laugh to herself.

Steve and Bucky joined her, putting some things in the basket. She looked down at the list and said she had to get something sweet from the frozen aisle. After picking up a few more things, they went to check out together.

Steve offered to pay and the cashier recognized him.

The plus sized, blue haired girl behind the register squealed excitedly then leaned in close to ask “Are you Captain America?”

“I was.” he laughed, watching her start to scan items.

“That’s right, you retired.” smiled the cashier. She looked behind him and noticed Bucky and Natasha. “Aren’t you the Black Widow and the White Wolf?” 

Bucky laughed and scratched the back of his neck, “I’m retired too. So just Bucky.”

“Nice to meet you.” she said. Natasha nodded at her pleasantly then noticed her friend, the nosey old lady with the pink sweater line up behind them. 

Still facing forward, she pushed the cart over to the bagger.

The cashier was still speaking with the two super soldiers as Steve was scanning his card. “So when’s the wedding, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

“Good question.” laughed Bucky, getting a glare from Steve while he punched in his PIN.

“I feel that.” she said, “My fiance and I have been engaged for 2 years. We still don’t have a date.” 

Steve cleared his throat as he signed the card machine, “Aw, it will happen. What’s wrong with being engaged?”

The cashier shrugged, “It’s not bad. I would just like him to PICK one.” 

“I feel that.” echoed Bucky.

The cashier laughed. Steve rolled his eyes and pocketed his wallet.

The old lady behind murmured to herself in disgust, “That HOMO is Captain America? Disgusting. He represented us for that long?”

Steve pretended not to hear her comment as he took the receipt but Bucky immediately furrowed at the brow.

Natasha stared at the two men, noticing their change in demeanor.

The boys told the cashier to have a great day and as they started to walk out, Bucky hung back to speak to the old woman.

Natasha and Steve paused.

“C’mon, Buck.” said Steve in his deep “Cap” voice.

Ignoring his fiance, Bucky walked over to the old woman and gave her a charming smile.

“Yes? Can I help you?” she asked rudely, looking up at him. His metal arm seemed to worry her.

“I just want you to know that Captain America isn’t a HOMO.”

She looked mortified, “I BEG your pardon?” The woman still had an attitude.

“He’s not a homo, he is bisexual. Me on the other hand, I’m the most disgusting homo around. We both however, have saved this city you live in from destruction many times. We are soldiers, which I’m sure you know, and I know you are old enough to acknowledge that we deserve respect. I fought in World War 2 ma’am, probably with your own father, am I right?”

She just nodded her head quickly, still staring with her mouth hanging open.

Bucky shrugged, “I don’t know him, but I’m pretty sure if he heard your comment about the men that saved your behind more than once, he would probably be disappointed in you. Consider that and have a lovely day.” He stormed off and Natasha and Steve followed close behind.

There was an echo of applause from fellow customers that overheard.

Natasha couldn’t stop laughing. Steve was embarrassed as they quickly loaded the car and drove off. Natasha told them the story of her encounter with that old woman and that the three of them should ALWAYS go grocery shopping together.

The next day, Natasha visited her new doctor for the first time. Bucky drove and accompanied her to the appointment.

While they were driving back home, Clint face-timed Natasha.

“Hey!” she answered, smiling at the face in her phone as they pulled up to a red light.

“Hey, how are you? How’s my baby?” Clint smiled back.

Bucky leaned into the view of the camera and said “I’m doing great, how are you sweetie?”

Clint and Natasha laughed together.

“We’re all fine.” she said, “We met the new doctor today. They checked me out, everything is fine.”

“How’s Steve?” asked Clint.

“Obsessively cleaning the house 3 times a day.” assured Bucky.

“He’s more prepared for when I go into labor than I am.” said Natasha to Clint.

“Good. Oh,” Clint looked over to his side, “Laura wants to talk to you.”

She smiled knowingly and as soon as Laura’s face appeared on her screen. Natasha caught her up on all her health stats and her eating and sleeping habits.

“Are you going to start going to those fitness classes?” Laura asked.

Natasha nodded, “Yep, they look fun and I can do it until I pop.”

“It’s not a pop, really. More like a squishing noise...or a sploosh.” 

“A sploosh?” she laughed.

“Yeah just like a bursting of goo. A gush?” Laura told her.

Bucky made some gagging noises next to her, getting laughs out of the two women.

The next few weeks went pretty well. Except for Steve and Bucky getting caught by Natasha after her water aerobics class.

They honestly thought they had more time while she was gone.

When Natasha came in the front door in her coat, with her hair pulled back, she closed it very quietly. There was a squeaking sound coming from the living room.

She went to investigate and came face to face with Bucky and Steve only with their bottoms missing. 

Bucky was being bent over the deep area chair and Steve holding him by the throat and pounding away.

Natasha immediately did a 360, hurrying to her bedroom. Bucky’s eyes opened and he noticed her blurry figure hurrying away.

“Steve, stop! Stop! Nat’s here.” he said quickly.

He did stop his thrusting and pulled out with a hiss, “What?! Seriously? Did she see us?”

“Oh yeah.” laughed Bucky as they both started pulling up their pants.

“Shit shit shit!” said Steve under his breath as he buckled his belt briskly.

“It’s okay.” Bucky said softly. “She left as soon as she realized.”

“It’s not okay.” huffed Steve, bundling up the towel they had laid down to protect the couch. “That was totally inappropriate. Now she is going to want to leave! Nat won’t want to sit on any surface because we can’t keep it in the bedroom like normal people!”

As soon as Bucky’s pants were completely done up, he told him “Stoppit. Steve, she’s understanding. We thought we had more time and it’s our house. We protected the chair before we did anything. Relax.”

Steve still insisted going into the kitchen and getting fabric cleaner to scrub the chair completely from top to bottom.

Natasha came into the kitchen to find Bucky in there watching Steve in the living room and sipping a mug of hot tea.

“What’s he doing?” she asked.

“Washing away our sins.” said Bucky casually.

Nodding, Natasha said, “Nice of him. He needs a priest though, doesn’t he?”

“Sorry about earlier. We thought we had the house until six. We’ll keep it in the bedroom from now on.”

“I appreciate it. I’m just not really into the voyeurism thing, that’s all.” she joked.

Bucky sipped his tea, “It’s not for everyone. I guess that means you need us to cancel the orgy we had planned then?”

“Probably.” she said sincerely, smiling at him.

“It’s just our turn to host. I was going to make mini quiches!”

Natasha shrugged, “I’m sorry. My gag reflex is really sensitive these days. You don’t want that around me. It would just be a whole new kind of mess.”

The two of them laughed together. They both had such a weird sense of humor.

Steve noticed her and stopped what he was doing to apologize.

She cut him off before he could get too deep into it. “Don’t even worry about it.” insisted Natasha.

“No, that was so rude of us and we know how to be better hosts than that.” Steve told her, stepping into the kitchen.

“Alright, to make it up to me you could take me out for dinner at the country chicken place down the street.” she smiled up at him.

“I’m down.” said Bucky.

“You got it.” said Steve, backing up, “Let me finish cleaning first.”

Around her 8th month of pregnancy, Natasha was sitting on the couch with Bucky watching TV. Steve was out running errands.

She was explaining a reality competition show to him, when she paused and winced in pain.

“What’s wrong?” asked Bucky.

“Just a pain.” she said, huffing.

“You okay? It’s not a contraction right?” Bucky said.

Natasha shook her head, “No, it’s kicking. A whole lot of kicking.” 

“Yeah? Does the baby kick as hard as you do?” 

She nodded and lifted her Shirt just high enough to expose her belly, “Oh yeah. We’ve got a little assassin on our hands. Feel.”

Bucky put one hand on her stomach and felt the round of kicks immediately. “Oh wow!”

“Isn’t that crazy?” 

“Should I…” Bucky said cautiously,now holding her belly with two hands, “talk to Baby?”

Natasha had explained that the sex of the baby was going to be a surprise for Laura and Clint. She didn’t love calling the baby “it” and she honestly couldn’t keep correcting the two super soldiers.

Bucky addressing it as “Baby” like that was the name had to be good enough.

“Sure.” she smiled.

He shuffled and got down lower to lean on his elbows and stomach, keeping his hands on her belly. “Uh hi Baby, it’s me, James Buchanan Barnes.”

“Don’t need to be so formal.” laughed Natasha.

“I don’t know!” he laughed, “Never spoke to someone that hasn’t been born yet.” Suddenly his hand felt a kick and they both felt it, made eye contact and had a laugh together.

Steve then came in the front door, hanging his keys on the wall hook. He looked over and noticed the two of them giggling on the couch.

Stepping into the living room, Steve asked “What’s up?”

Bucky took one hand off Natasha’s stomach, “Baby’s awake and kicking up a storm.”

“Come feel, Steve.” Natasha said, sitting back a little more with her legs crossed under her.

“Yeah? Got a tiny widow in there?” smiled the blonde man, kneeling down before her in front of the couch. Steve placed his palm in the middle of her belly. 

The baby was moving a lot, not only kicking.

“Say something to ‘em.” offered Natasha.

Steve looked at her with confusion. Bucky laughed at his reluctance, “Go on, Baby can hear you. You read that in your book.”

Leaning in closer to her belly, Steve cleared his throat and said “Hi, it’s Uncle Steve. I can’t wait to meet you. I like your dad’s other kids, so I know I will like you.”

Bucky and Natasha watched him in adoration since he was using a small innocent voice.

“You have two brothers and a sister that are just dying to meet you.” continued Steve to her belly, “Your Aunts and Uncles are excited too! Remember that we’re all heroes! We’ll always have your back.” The baby kicked super hard and fast, making all three of them make surprised noises.

Steve let go.

“You can keep holding on. They aren’t a bomb.” smiled Natasha.

He put his hand back slowly. Bucky sat up and let go of her stomach and just watched his man talk to the baby.

“Auntie Natasha wants you to be a girl so you can be named after her, I think.” continued Steve, “I think you are going to be your dad’s lucky third boy.”

“Hey! You watch it.” Natasha joked.

“Ask a question Steve.” suggested Bucky.

Steve thought to himself for a second then said, “If you are a boy, kick REALLY hard.”

They all sat there staring until Natasha winced loudly. The baby kicked so hard and fast, Bucky and Steve could see the outline of a foot through her stomach.

“Whoah.” they both said together.

“Alright,” hissed Natasha, “go back to sleep now. Please.” 

Steve laughed and took his hand back, “Sorry.”

“He likes you.” smiled Bucky.

“We don’t know they are a he!” insisted Natasha, annoyed.

That night, as they were getting ready for bed, Bucky noticed Steve deep in thought.

“You alright?” asked Bucky as he laid down first.

Steve took off his shirt so he was only in his boxers, “Yeah, I was just thinking about earlier…”

“Baby almost bursting out of Natasha like an alien?” 

“No, just…” Steve laid down, “babies in general. Having kids.”

“Oh no. I read about this in one of those cheap magazines at the grocery store. It’s called...baby fever.”

“What is that?” laughed Steve, turning off the lamp and lying on his side.

Bucky smirked, “You go near someone having a kid and it makes you want to have one. It’s actually real. Something to do with our animal instincts and pheromoans.”

“Really?” asked Steve mockingly.

“Yep. You know you don’t want kids. It’s all bullshit.”

“Oh I don’t, huh? You’ve never thought about it?”

Bucky shook his head, leaning on his side under the blanket at well. “They would never let someone with my mental health history adopt a child anyway.”

“We could do other things, besides adoption.” suggested Steve.

“Like what? You want to ask Natasha to have our baby for us too, like her womb is a vending machine?” he laughed.

“Stop, I’m serious.” Steve was still giving him a pleasant look.

Bucky cuddled in close to his fiance, “I don’t know. I feel like I’m not great with kids to begin with. Just over the past two years I’ve been able to get my memories straight, but I still have my bad moments.”

“You’ve been doing really well.” he replied, wrapping his arms around his man and stroking Bucky’s long hair.

“I can always go with you to visit our friends with their own families. I just don’t know...I don’t think I could ever handle the stress of a child of my own.” Bucky said, sounding kind of pained.

Steve shook his head and held Bucky’s head against his bare chest. “I understand, Buck. I’m sorry I mentioned it. I should probably wait to have this conversation.”

“No, sugar. It’s fine. Tell you what, how about we revisit it when we DO get hitched?” Bucky smirked up at him, “My mind might change by then. Who knows?”  
Steve dipped down his head and kissed him deeply, hugging him tight. “I won’t push you, you know that. I love you.”

“I love you.” mumbled Bucky happily, kissing up his neck to his lips.

They made love quickly in the adjoined bathroom to make sure they weren’t right over Natasha’s room

\---------

A few weeks later, the three friends were on their way out to pile into the car and eat dinner together. As Natasha got to the bottom of their stoop, she grabbed her belly through the front of her coat that covered her dress.

Bucky and Steve paused in front of their car and turned to her, alarmed.

“Nat?” asked Steve, alarmed, “Nat!”

Her face was screwed up and her breath was heavy. She finally looked up at them.

Bucky looked down at her feet and gasped, “Did you sploosh?”

“What?” Steve asked him.

“I-I think so.” said Natasha, then she huffed, “Oh my God, fuck! That’s definitely a contraction. It’s happening!” 

They ran over to her side and helped her into the back seat of the SUV so she could lean back. Bucky ran in to get her “birth bag” and they all drove to the Hospital.

Bucky called Clint, Tony, and Bruce on the way there.

Tony’s jet had clearance to land atop the Hospital so he sent his self flying aircraft to pick up the Barton family and fly them to New York.

She had the biggest amount of guests in the entire hospital waiting room.

The doctors said that only the parents could be in the delivery room. They let Clint and Laura back. Bucky played with Clint’s youngest boy and little Morgan. 

Steve watched them and sat with Tony and Bruce and Pepper.

Sam asked him to facetime when Natasha was up to it.

After 10 hours of labor, Natalia Maria Barton was born.

Natasha had a private moment with the baby, then she was moved to another room. Everyone congratulated Clint and Laura on the addition to their new family.

When the crowd dissipated, Steve and Bucky went on their own to Natasha’s room. They brought her favorite fast food burgers and asked how she was.

She looked more exhausted than Steve had ever seen her. He noticed her face was red from possibly crying.

Natasha spilled out her food on her tray table and started to eat.

“Are you in any pain?” asked Steve, sitting on the side of her bed, staring at her lovingly.

“No, I’m on some good drugs.” she smiled, shoving french fries in her face.

Bucky was standing at her other side, “I heard you did well, kid. Clint said you gave birth like a pro.”

“That’s because there is nothing that you can’t do.” said Steve.

She looked up at him, seeming touched. Suddenly she dropped her burger on her plate and began to cry. 

They both came closer to her, concerned.

“What is it?” asked Bucky, rubbing her arm.

“Your hormones?” asked Steve.

“Partly.” she sobbed, “I also just...I don’t know. Natalia...she’s with her family now and I feel...empty.”

Steve held her left hand. 

“I knew this was the arrangement. I’m just a little emotional right now.” she said, sniffing.

“You have every right to be.” assured Steve.

“After you are ready, we will go back to our house and our offer still stands. You can stay with us for as long as you want.” Bucky told her.

She stopped crying, pushed the tray away and pulled them both into a group hug.

“Thank you.” she sniffed, holding both of their necks.

“Ofcourse.” said Steve, “You’re family.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and hopefully chuckled a little. Send me comments!
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
